The present application relates to the field of exhaust mufflers and, more particularly, to automotive mufflers. Automotive mufflers are created using different methods to channel gas exhaust through exhaust pipes in order to displace and muffle engine sound. Because of their complexity, many of these methods are over-thought and over-designed resulting in restricted performance and efficiency to the engine. Most engines perform at maximum capacity when exhaust airflow is not restricted. Mufflers that contain multiple and complex baffles to channel exhaust airflow create backflow pressure to the engine causing loss of performance and efficiency. Complex baffle designs can be expensive and complicated to manufacture. Other designs use packing, which typically consists of a fiberglass material placed within the muffler to displace sound. Due to extreme temperatures produced from the engine to the muffler, packing eventually hardens and breaks down, thus creating undesirable sound and ultimately the need for replacement.